Major equipment is used on a shared basis in the Cancer Center. Having such shared equipment available is not only cost-effective, but it also prevents unnecessary duplication and maximizes utilization. Sharing also facilitates interactions among Cancer Center investigators, encouraging new ideas and collaborations and is thus is a major factor in the success of Cancer Center research programs. Acquisition of new instrumentation, and support to existing instruments are especially important in sustaining the research programs of the Cancer Center. Costs of service contracts, maintenance, and replacement parts are shared among the CCSG, individual research grants, and Salk Institute funds. Liquid nitrogen is supplied to shared cryo-freezers and to shared low oxygen tissue culture incubators from central dispensing stations. All CCSG supported cores are organized into one group: Basic Research. This shared resource is catagorized as category 2: laboratory support 2.01 in summary Id.